Another Chance
by doactionsneedreasons
Summary: After Augustus' death, Isaac is lost. Hazel's health is declining rapidly. Then he meets a new girl. Her name is Riley.
1. Chapter 1

I was walking down the street when I ran into someone. I hadn't been paying much attention to where I was going; I was engrossed in a book which was due at the library today. (one of my flaws was leaving books to the last minute). So I was walking down the street reading _Living Dead Girl _by Elizabeth Scott when I ran straight into a brown haired kid carrying a stack of audiobooks who had just stepped out of the passenger seat of a Subaru Outback.

"Watch where you're going!" I snapped, reaching out for my book, which was teetering on the edge of the curb. I stood up and noticed that the boy was still on the ground, running his hands over the pavement. He was clutching 7 out of the 8 of his audiobooks and muttered triumphantly under his breath when his right hand found the plastic case. He finally stood up and seated himself on the bench he had hit when he fell.

"Sorry. I really can't." he said, grinning.

"Can't what?"

"Watch where I'm going." he said. "Also, is there a pair of sunglasses on the ground?" I nodded, grabbed the sunglasses, which were scratched and bent unnaturally. I then seated my self next to him on the bench.

"Why not?" I asked, irritated, Was this some kind of lame-ass excuse for running into me? He hummed to himself and pulled a folded bundle of white sticks out of his bag. My jaw dropped. I had just told a blind guy to watch where he was going. he didn't seem insulted though. Just amused.

"Do you know where the library is?" he asked "My friend said this one had more audiobooks, but I have exactly no knowledge of how to navigate the neighborhood." I nodded. "Well?" he asked. I blushed a deep red and cleared my throat. He couldn't see my nodding.

"Yeah. I was on my way there now." I said. He nodded silently and unfolded the cane. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Isaac." he said.

"I'm Riley." I say. He turned his head in my general and smiled. I was startled by the two blue eyes that stared at me. They were obviously glass, but still mesmerizing.

"Shall we get going then?" he asked cheerfully.

"Mmhmmm." I said. He stood up and held out his arm. I took it and led him towards the library. He helped, moving his cane across the pavement.

"So, Riley. What's your last name?" he asked. I practically jumped. The silence had beome so normal. "Mine's Leonard."**(I don't know, so I'm improvising)**

"Umm. Mine's Grace." Isaac jerked his arm away in suprise. His arm returned shortly, but I could sense nerves radiating from him.

"Uhhh... Okay." he said calmy. "Riley Grace. So, Riley Grace, how far to the library?"

"About 5 minutes." I said. Isaac nodded. We made it to the library without anymore conversation. Isaac followed me to the Teen section of the library before drifting off in the direction of audiobooks, guided by a young, perky librarian. I returned my book and grabbed a new one: _As I Wake. _After about 20 minutes, I heard Isaac calling out quietly.

"Riley?" I stood up and walked over to him, aware of the dirty looks people were sending our way. Yelling in the library is never welcome.

"Yeah?"

"You wouldn't mind helping me find my way back to the place where I was dropped off, would you?" he asked sheepishly.

"Sure." I said, glad to have something to do that occupied a little of my time.

Once we had exited the library, Isaac began asking more questions.

"Do you have a best friend?"

"I used to. She moved away."

"Oh. Favorite book?"

"An Imperial Affliction." Isaac visibly winced at the title.

"What's wrong?" I asked. There seemed to be ceratin triggers that would completely shut Isaac down. He would just 'stare' off into the distance.I suppose using the word stare in relation to a blind guy is pretty insensitive, but I can be pretty blind to others' feelings.

"Nothing. I just hear the author is a real jerk, that's all."

"You met him?"

"Nah. One of my friends." We both lapsed into silence, which was puntcured with the occasional cough or sneeze. I concentrated on the steady beat of our feet hitting the ground and the rythmical _whoosh _of Isaac's cane sweeping over the rough sidewalk. We finally reached the where I'd run into him and sat down.

"Waiting for a ride?" I asked, breaking the silence. My words seemed rough and harsh in contrast to the noiselessness earlier.

"Yeah." Isaac said. "My ride should be here soon." He didn't volunteer any more information and I didn't ask for it. After about 5 minutes he began talking. "You know, you're really nice."

"How do you mean?" I asked, interested.

"After I went... ummm... blind. Most people didn't seem to have any time left for me. Only Augustus and Hazel Grace seemed to care." he said. I waited for more. Maybe an explanation of who Augustus and Hazel Grace were, but after a moment, I realized that I would be waiting for some time.

"You weren't always blind?" I asked. Insensitive, I chided myself.

"Nah. It's been about a year and a half now." he said. I opened my mouth to as another question, but was cut short a ringing cell phone. I saac smiled at me and pulled a cellphone out of his pocket.

"Hello?" he said slowly. A muffled voice came out of the speakers "Crap." he shouted, jumping up. "I'll be right there." he then turned to me. "You woulddn't mind giving me a ride to the hospital, would you?" His tone was apolegetic, yet his expression was alarmed.

"Sure." I said. "But you have to walk for like three more minutes to my house." he nodded.

We passed the next 3 minutes and 39 seconds in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived at my house and I felt around in my pocket for the keys to my car. Shit. I told Isaac to stay there and ran inside, grabbing my keys and yelling to mom that I was going to the bookstore. When I came back out, Isaac chatting with out next-door neighbor, Monica.

"Hi Monica," I said breezily, "I see you've met Isaac."

IsaacPOV

Hell yeah I've met Monica. I've also kissed her... and felt her up.. and broken up with her. Now I know where I am though. The same place where Hazel Grace and Augustus helped me egg a car. And trick my ex-girlfriend's mom.

"Ummm... Yeah. We've actually met before." I said awkwardly to Riley. I felt Monica take my hand and pull me forward, apparently closer to Riley.

"Actually, met is an understatement. He's my boyfriend." I swallowed and pulled my hand away.

"Oh. Um. Monica? Wait. Riley, can I talk to Monica privately for a moment. She said yes and left.

"Monica? You dumped ME. Right before I lost my eyes. And didn't so much as call when Augustus died. So shut the fuck up and stick to the truth-telling." she humphed and walked off.

RileyPOV

After isaac dragged Monica off a good 20 feet, I grabbed my copy of AIA (the previosly mentioned An Imperial Affliction) and pretended to read while straining to hear Isaac's words. "dumped...eyes...dies...shut the fuck up.. truth..." It was such little imformation to assume anything from that I dismissed it as a private conversation: A boyfriend/girlfriends thing. Hey, maybe Monica could drive Isaac to the hospital.


End file.
